


Сорняк

by BrownShrike, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/BrownShrike, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Су Миньшань обожает Цзинь Гуанъяо, но безответная любовь в этом мире способна вызвать загадочную «цветочную болезнь».
Relationships: Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo & Sū Shè | Sū Mǐnshàn
Kudos: 21





	Сорняк

После первого приступа кашля Су Миньшань испытал скорее досаду, чем ужас.

Ему стало плохо ночью: заскребло в груди, неприятно защекотало горло, и он, захлебываясь, поспешно прижал ко рту платок. На чистую ткань вывалились тощие влажные червячки, и Су Миньшань невольно побледнел, но в следующую секунду всмотрелся получше, преодолевая отвращение: это были ярко-желтые лепестки скерды, сорняка, растущего по пустырям и вдоль пыльных сельских дорог. Хоть бы уж нарциссы тогда, подумал Су Миньшань, или ирисы. И потом добавил: а-а-а, ну вот.

Пожалуй, в глубине души он давным-давно догадался, что вероломная «цветочная болезнь» до него доберется; надеялся, конечно, на удачу, но надежда разбилась, уступив унылой определенности. Тут и гадать-то нечего ‒ все началось, когда он поймал на себе теплый прозрачный взгляд Цзинь Гуанъяо, обомлев от благодарности. Набухло крохотное семечко, и довольный сорняк пошел в рост, вспарывая легкие.

Су Миньшань лежал на кровати, прислушивался к затихающей ‒ надолго ли? ‒ боли и вспоминал дни, проведенные в ордене Лань. О «цветочной болезни» мальчишки болтали разное: Не Хуайсан, например, однажды разразился надрывной историей про безродную девицу, которая влюбилась в молодого князя. Разумеется, ему та девица даром не сдалась, и от горя она кашляла лепестками чудесных императорских пионов, пока не умерла.

‒ Кошмар, правда? ‒ с восторгом спросил Не Хуайсан, а Су Миньшань брезгливо скривился: да тебе-то чего, тупица, ты такое нипочем не подхватишь.

Впрочем, сейчас Не Хуайсан его волновал меньше всего.

Рассказывали и другое: будто бы жил в Сучжоу один небогатый чиновник с нежным огненно-красным маком под ребрами. Вроде и гиблое дело, ан нет ‒ без малого четверть века на секретных снадобьях... Сбив одеяло к ногам, Су Миньшань провалился в изнурительный сон.

‒ Ты не захворал? ‒ встревоженно осведомился через пару дней Цзинь Гуанъяо. ‒ Серенький какой-то.

‒ Ерунда, ‒ замахал руками Су Миньшань. ‒ Знаете, духота... Вымотался.

Цзинь Гуанъяо с добродушным укором покачал головой:

‒ Нехорошо, Миньшань. Ты побереги себя, ясно? Обещай мне.

Су Миньшань торопливо пообещал ‒ и вскоре с легкостью нарушил слово, вызвавшись принять удар «тысячи язв и сотни дыр».

Они стояли вдвоем в глубине рощицы, и лучи солнца, пронизывающие сочную листву, заставляли шелковистую кожу Цзинь Гуанъяо казаться золотисто-оливковой.

‒ Чушь какая, ‒ вздохнул тот, приваливаясь к нагретому стволу старого кряжистого ясеня. ‒ О чем ты, Миньшань? Пожертвовать тобой из-за Цзинь Цзысюня? Этой поганой тли?

‒ Не пожертвовать, ‒ воскликнул Су Миньшань. ‒ Господин Цзинь, клянусь, я ведь не ради вас, мне самому... Я его, гадину, ненавижу.

Цзинь Гуанъяо опустил ресницы, и скерда в груди Су Миньшаня ехидно шевельнулась, точно откликнувшись на задавленный им стон.

‒ Положим, ты прав, ‒ с грустью произнес Цзинь Гуанъяо. ‒ Цзинь Цзысюнь ‒ жалкий подонок, иного он и не заслуживает. Но проклятие и тебя подкосит, а мне ты как предлагаешь поступить ‒ отвернуться и молчать? Прошу, Миньшань!

‒ А я вас прошу, ‒ уперся Су Миньшань. ‒ Я читал ‒ на юге есть травки лекарственные... Нужно у купцов, они возят... Пожалуйста! Плевать я хотел...

Цзинь Гуанъяо прервал Су Миньшаня, крепко стиснув его запястье:

‒ Беда мне с тобой, ‒ невесело усмехнулся он. ‒ Не спорю, без Цзинь Цзысюня было бы гораздо проще, но... Миньшань, умоляю: передумаешь ‒ отступись сразу.

Су Миньшань, наверное, с минуту изучал его пальцы: тонкие, но цепкие и сильные, не девичьи.

‒ Ладно.

Сказал ‒ и не отступился.

«Тысяча язв и сотня дыр» пришлись ему на удивление кстати: ими можно было объяснить любое недомогание. Даже трактат «О колдовстве старом и запретном», прекрасно известный Цзинь Гуанъяо, не выдал бы тайну Су Миньшаня: оказывается, проклятие не только уродовало кожу бурыми водянистыми волдырями и мокрыми отверстиями, похожими на маленькие голодные рты, но и тянуло за собой множество недугов ‒ от несварения до лихорадки. Жизнь великих кланов скакала колесом по ухабам, а Су Миньшань упражнялся в медитации, готовил горьковатую целебную настойку ‒ слугам не поручал, паршивцы разболтают непременно ‒ и безучастно наблюдал. Ему было по-своему интересно; еще бы пореже созерцать блистательное семейство Лань на срочных общих созывах. Угрюмое высокомерие Лань Ванцзи Су Миньшаня неизменно бесило, но в присутствии грациозного, безукоризненно вежливого Лань Сичэня, украдкой переглядывающегося с Цзинь Гуанъяо, ему с некоторых пор делалось куда тяжелее: виски начинали немилосердно ныть, сердце гулко ухало, а иногда он кое-как успевал спрятаться в отдаленных уголках сада, чтобы с гневными слезами исторгнуть из себя желтое месиво.

Странно, но законная жена Цзинь Гуанъяо, прелестная, скромная и покладистая Цинь Су, ни разу за все годы не заставила мерзопакостный сорняк так буйствовать.

По-видимому, слухи о чиновнике из Сучжоу были отнюдь не досужими выдумками: смеси амаранта и папоротника, полыни и котовника, сдобренные порошками из птичьих костей или отварами древесных грибов, недурно укрепляли тело Су Миньшаня, и без того достаточно здоровое от природы.

‒ Молодец, Миньшань, ‒ замечал временами Цзинь Гуанъяо, улыбаясь ему снизу вверх. ‒ Я-то за тебя боялся, а ты отлично держишься.

Су Миньшань небрежно поправлял воротник.

‒ И зря боялись, господин Цзинь.

‒ Одно меня печалит, ‒ продолжал Цзинь Гуанъяо. ‒ Предположим, захочешь ты в конце концов жениться ‒ а нарывы...

‒ Жениться?.. ‒ повторял Су Миньшань, рассеянно следя за сизой плесенью туч, затягивающих небо. Скерда внутри него мирно колыхалась, чего-то выжидая. ‒ Нет, зачем же... Давайте плащик вам накину, холодно.

‒ Я серьезно! ‒ очаровательно хмурился Цзинь Гуанъяо, подставляя плечи. ‒ Главе обязательно жениться надо, Миньшань, иначе никак...

«Приласкай, чучело, столбом не стой», ‒ словно бы глумился сорняк, подрагивая от нетерпения. «Заткнись», ‒ мысленно огрызался Су Миньшань. Со скердой он худо-бедно свыкся: желтая дрянь упорно не покидала его, но и докучала в общем-то меньше, чем благородные хризантемы или магнолии в романтических ребячьих байках. Лишь изредка ее ярость разгоралась в полную силу.

То утро выдалось долгим, невыносимо долгим: они опять встретились в условленном месте, и Цзинь Гуанъяо чуть не упал в объятия Су Миньшаня.

‒ А-Сун, ‒ прохрипел Цзинь Гуанъяо. ‒ Миньшань, я... А-Сун ‒ все.

Су Миньшань бережно усадил Цзинь Гуанъяо на скамью. А-Сун, Цзинь Жусун, несчастный мальчонка с изящным носиком отца и беспомощным подбородком матери; он оказал бы им обоим огромную услугу, не родившись вовсе.

‒ Подушкой... он и не пискнул, ‒ вымолвил Цзинь Гуанъяо, зарываясь в волосы Су Миньшаня. ‒ Убийцы... облава... о поимке объявили немедленно.

‒ Ага, ‒ машинально кивнул Су Миньшань: смысл речи дошел до него вполне.

‒ Понимаешь, А-Сун никогда бы... Если на то пошло, кому охота целый век прожить убогим недоделком ‒ хуже какого-нибудь деревенского дурачка? ‒ скорбно хохотнул Цзинь Гуанъяо. ‒ Ох, Миньшань, Миньшань! Не поверишь, мне любопытно, как посмотрел бы на меня мой славный _эргэ_.

Сорняк злорадно расправился, подталкивая рвоту.

‒ Я мигом, ‒ выдавил Су Миньшань, осторожно поднялся и ушел на задний дворик, где его моментально вывернуло бутонами, крупными цветами на стебельках и листьями, забрызганными кровью. Су Миньшань тупо уставился на алые капли, затем зачерпнул ледяной воды из приземистой деревянной бочки, прополоскал рот, тщательно вытер лицо, покопался в рукавах и достал бумажный сверток с успокоительными пилюлями из лотосового корня. Их изобрели искусные врачеватели под руководством Лань Сичэня, и хотя Су Миньшань искренне предпочел бы не прикасаться ни к чему из Гусу, Цзинь Гуанъяо рисковал надорвать себе рыданиями сердце.

Больше с Су Миньшанем, в сущности, не произошло почти ничего.

Рассчитывать на травы вечно было бы нелепо, но он особенно и не рассчитывал. Нарывы беспрестанно чесались под мазями, из жадно распахнутых отверстий текло, скерда лезла целыми соцветиями, и каждый подъем с постели давался теперь дорого, но Су Миньшань отхлебывал из кувшинчика порядком осточертевшую настойку и брел сквозь жидкий молочный туман нарастающей слабости ‒ по лесным тропам, среди величественных усыпальниц, через городскую площадь, к башне Цзиньлинь, в пещеру Фумо, куда угодно. Он задыхался, волоча под проливным дождем Не Хуайсана, тошнотворную вислозадую жабу из Цинхэ, в храм Гуаньинь, ‒ о, злополучный храм Гуаньинь! ‒ а несколькими часами позже едва не задохнулся снова, уловив в узеньких темных глазках твари краткую лукавую вспышку. Не Хуайсан мягко скользнул бедром по Наньпину, клинку Су Миньшаня, и с диким визгом рухнул на пол. «Он сам, сам!» ‒ попытался крикнуть Су Миньшань Вэй Усяню и прочим заклинателям, сгрудившимся у каменного гроба, но скерда с наслаждением втиснулась Су Миньшаню в трахею, а Лань Сичэнь одним отточенным движением выбил у него меч.

«Не выйдет, ‒ торжествующе шелестел сорняк. ‒ Видишь, твой бесценный господин Цзинь уже лишился руки трудами Лань Ванцзи, а очень скоро потеряет и свою умненькую голову; решишь сбежать отсюда ‒ беги, имеешь право, но можешь попусту не стараться ‒ подохнешь». Громадный белоглазый мертвец шел, скалясь, навстречу знакомому запаху. «Я расцвету на твоем трупе, а ты без толку подохнешь из-за Цзинь Гуанъяо, потому что он за столько лет так и не полюбил тебя».

Су Миньшань шарахнул сапогом по рукояти Наньпина, чтобы подбросить его. Стальное острие блеснуло в полумраке святилища, заряженное духовной силой, и чудовище шагнуло назад. «Не из-за него, а ради него, сволочь».

Су Миньшань оттеснил изувеченного Цзинь Гуанъяо к Лань Сичэню ‒ забирай, постылый, сумеешь сберечь ‒ забирай! ‒ и сделал очередной выпад, но лезвие Наньпина с жалобным звоном треснуло, не достигнув шва на могучей шее. Железный кулак мертвеца врезался в Су Миньшаня, кроша ребра. Мгновенно ссохшаяся скерда рассыпалась; Су Миньшань с облегчением выронил осколки меча, выгнулся, в последний раз ухватил губами воздух и умер.


End file.
